The invention relates to soft candies useful in ice cream products, to ice cream containing them and to a process for preparing them.
Gum and jelly candies constitute a large class of confectionery products and are manufactured in a variety of shapes and textures. They can be classified also as low-boiled candies because they contain about 20% moisture. The texture can vary from soft to firm, depending on the moisture and the type of water binding and gelling agents employed. Notable products of this type are jelly drops, fruit slices and various soft animal, creature and shapes sold under various trademarks such as GUMMI SAVERS, GUMMY BEARS, and BABY GUMMY WORMS.
A number of gelling agents are utilized, among which are starch, gelatin, pectin gum arabic and agar. Processing typically starts with the preparation of a boiled mixture of mixed sugars which is then blended with the gelling agent and processed into any of a wide range of shapes by depositing into starch moulds. It can also be simply cast onto a slab or cast into rubber moulds. The pieces are then held to set and dry. For a general description of this type of process, see Lees and Jackson; Sugar Confectionery and Chocolate Manufacture; 1973 (ISBN 0249 44120 9); pages 226-268. This reference is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
It would be desirable to use gummy candies of this type in ice cream, but a suitable gummy candy formulation or process for this use is not available. Candies made with either starch tend to dissolve into the ice cream, losing some of their structural integrity, while gelatin-based candies are difficult to bite and chew. The candies made from starch can be tender and have a short texture. Starch and gelatin candies can have a good degree of resilience at room temperature, but tend to become too hard at freezer temperatures. Pectin candies can also have a short, soft texture at room temperature, but have not been found acceptable in terms of texture at freezer temperatures.
There is a need for a process for soft candies that retain their integrity in ice cream while being pleasantly chewable.